1. Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device (LED) package and a manufacturing method thereof, capable of achieving high performance efficiency and heat radiation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device (LED) refers to a semiconductor device to convert electrical energy into optical energy. The LED consists of compound semiconductor materials that generate light of a particular wavelength according to an energy band gap. Use of the LED is expanding from optical communication, a display device such as a mobile display and a computer monitor, and a flat light source for a liquid crystal display (LCD), even to general lighting devices.
In general, the LED is manufactured in a package form. For example, a lead frame type LED package may include a package mold having a molding material filling a space formed by connection of a pair of lead frames, an LED mounted on the lead frames disposed in the package mold, a wire connecting the LED with the lead frames, and a molding material filling the package mold to protect the LED and a part of the wire.
According to another example, a flip chip type LED package includes a flip chip LED bonded to a ceramic substrate including an electrode, and a molding material filling an upper part of the LED.
Heat radiation efficiency of the lead frame type LED package is relatively low since light is emitted through the lead frames. In case of the flip chip type LED package, the manufacturing of the LED is complicated. Also, marketability is low due to a high material cost.